Sans doute ni peur
by ayako01
Summary: Réécriture de la conversation entre Yu et Shunsuke dans les épisodes 12/13, parce que Yu aurait dû en dire plus et que ce n'était pas assez fraternel! Traduction de la fiction de ProPinkist sur archiveofourown


Ceci est une réécriture de la petite conversation de Yu avec Shunsuke dans les épisodes 12/13, parce que Yu aurait dû en dire plus et que ce n'était pas assez fraternel. Fondamentalement c'est une traduction de la fiction de ProPinkist sur archiveofourown

* * *

"Shun Nee-san? ... Je-j'ai apporté un repas pour toi! "

"... Il suffit de le laisser là, s'il te plaît, Ayumi."

De là où il se tenait, juste derrière le mur, Yu pouvait à peine entendre les voix à l'extrême bord du toit de l'hôpital, et il cela le faisait grincé des dents intérieurement. Sa sœur avait l'air si inquiet et incertain, et il savait que la réponse de leur frère aîné n'a rien fait pour la rassurer.

"Euh ... tu seras en mesure de ... le trouver?" Il a entendu Ayumi continuer la « conversation », le ton de la pauvre petite fille sonnait comme si elle ne voulait pas dire que Shunsuke ne pouvait pas le trouver, mais ne voulait pas le laisser sans aide s'il en avait besoin.

"…Oui. ... Merci bien. »La voix de Shunsuke semblait un peu plus sincère et reconnaissante qu'elle ne l'était avant, mais il n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête vers Ayumi comme il faisait habituellement. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Yu regarda Ayumi qui attendit quelques minutes de plus, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'hôpital approprié. Du bref aperçu que Yu avait obtenu du visage de sa sœur avant qu'il ne soit obligé de se cacher, il semblait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, et cela l'a impressionné et autant que cela lui a brisé le cœur. Contrairement à lui, sa sœur n'a toujours aucun souvenir de leur frère aîné avant qu'il n'est été obligé de les laisser, et pourtant elle avait simplement accepté Shunsuke comme son frère quand il le lui avait dit sans poser de question. Bien sûr, même sans tenir compte de cela, il est vrai qu'Ayumi s'attache facilement et devient amis avec les gens qu'elle rencontre très rapidement. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle s'inquiète et veuille tant prendre soin de Shunsuke. Mais sa douleur n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre, ni faire preuve d'empathie (Dieu merci, car elle aurait presque pu, si le bâtiment s'était effondré juste un peu différemment), mais cela n'a pas l'empêcher d'essayer de l'aider de toutes les façons auxquelles elle pourrait penser.

En effet, la sœur et le frère de Yu sont très gentils, dommage qu'il n'ait pas hérité de la même personnalité.

 _Et maintenant, je suis fautif et ai causé quelque chose d'irréversible à cause de ma propre incompétence, de mon incapacité à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, comme je le faisais avant ... quel genre de frère suis-je ?_ _Shichino a le droit d'être furieux contre moi._

Yu a poussé ses pensées négatives hors de son esprit brusquement, respirant fortement et a tenter de se calmer. Maintenant, n'est pas le temps de gémir et de se plaindre de ses fautes : il était ici pour essayer d'améliorer les choses, au moins autant que possible. Il s'était débattu pendant si longtemps juste pour monter ici pour voir son frère, mais son rétablissement avait été plus lent qu'il ne l'avait voulu; Yu se sentait coupable d'avoir dû attendre aussi longtemps, donc il savait qu'il devait tirer le meilleur parti de celui-ci.

Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, il s'est délogé de son coin d'observation et s'est dirigé tranquillement et lentement vers le banc où Shunsuke est assis. Il était plus immobile que jamais, et la petite boîte de nourriture d'Ayumi est restée intacte à côté de lui. Yu savait qu'il y aurait un riz omelette à l'intérieur avant même regarder, et en baissant les yeux, il vit qu'il y a écrit dessus « Je t'aime grand frère » avec l'infâme sauce à pizza secrète de la famille Otosaka, l'effort qu'elle a dû mettre dans les raccords de toutes les lettres sur l'omelette. Il sentit son unique œil s'humidifier sous l'émotion, en pensant au fait que Shunsuke ne pouvait même pas lire ces mots et que malgré tout Ayumi avait tout de même pris le temps de les ajouter.

Ne voulant pas déplacer la boîte de peur de faire du bruit (vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était obséder sur le fait de cacher sa présence, son frère savait probablement déjà qu'il était là), Yu s'assis à côté de Shunsuke, tournant légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Son frère est peut-être aveugle, mais ses yeux avaient encore une expression et une luminosité unique en eux. Maintenant, cependant, ils étaient vraiment ternes, et il semblait qu'il avait été incapable de beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps. Yu était mal à l'aise, se rappelant de quoi il avait lui-même l'air il n'y a pas si longtemps, après la mort d'Ayumi, après que Tomori l'ait sauvé de sa spirale de folie, lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé sa dépression.

Il n'a pas vraiment réalisé à quel point il avait l'air mort de l'intérieur avant d'avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre dans le même état. Il faisait peur à voir, et même si Yu savait qu'il devait à Shunsuke d'essayer de l'aider, pour compenser ce qu'il avait fait à Kumagami et à son frère, il se demanda s'il avait même le pouvoir de l'aider.

Après tout, lui avait eu un moyen de ramener Ayumi auprès de lui. Mais cette fois ... il n'y avait aucun espoir est en vue (aussi morbide et appropriée qu'est cette phrase), ou tout du moins il n'y en aurait pas avant longtemps si jamais il un espoir devait apparaitre.

 _Dis quelque chose, idiot ... merde, dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi!_

Yu souffla lentement, mouillant ses lèvres et en forçant sa voix à fonctionner.

«Je ... Je veux te dire que je suis désolé."

Juste exprimer ses excuses à voix haute lui serrait l'estomac encore plus que celui-ci ne l'était déjà, et il était reconnaissant que son frère n'ai pas pris trop de temps pour lui répondre.

"…Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Pris au dépourvu, Yu leva la tête et regarda Shunsuke. Son expression était toujours là-même, exactement comme elle l'avait été quelque secondes auparavant, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Yu regarda à nouveau vers le bas, son visage peiné et il a lutté pour garder un ton neutre.

"A peu près ... j'ai encore un peu mal, mais tout est presque de retour à la normale."

 _Je ne veux pas parler de moi, parler de_ _mon_ _bien-être_ _;_ _ce n'est pas important ..._

"Est-ce vrai? ... Alors tout va bien ... J'en suis heureux ... "

Shunsuke se tut et retourna a son état contemplatif, Yu ne pouvait pas supporter à quelle point il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de ne plus être lui-même, malgré la note de profonde gratitude présente dans sa voix. S'il commençait à parler du sujet qui l'avait fait venir ici, Yu savait qu'il ne ferait que blesser son frère, mais il savait également qu'il devait le faire, sinon Shunsuke deviendrait fou en étant simplement assis ici et en parlant comme si tout allait bien alors que ce _n'_ _était pas_ _le cas_ _._

"... Non ..." murmura-t-il. "... Rien ne va bien. R-Rien du tout. JE-"

"... Yu ... s'il te plaît ..."

"J'ai fait une ch-chose horrible," Yu a continué avec une voix enrouée, ne laissant pas Shunsuke en dire plus avant qu'il ne tente sûrement de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'est pas celui à blâmer. "Je l'ai trahie, j'ai trahie tout le monde, je _t'_ ai trahie _! Je n'ai pas sauvé Kumagami !_ _Je ne devrai même pas le droit d'être avec vous TOUS- ! "_

Yu était seulement à moitié conscient qu'il tremblait et avait la sensation de tomber sous l'eau, de se noyer dans la culpabilité, mais avant qu'il puisse perdre complètement conscience, il a été surpris d'être tiré maladroitement vers la gauche, son visage alors enfoui dans quelque chose de doux et son corps tenue de façon protectrice.

 _"Yu Otosaka, tu n'as jamais était responsable, ce_ _qui est la_ _raison pour_ _laquelle tu dois m'écouter et_ ** _vivre_** _!"_

Il haletait, se tenant à Shunsuke comme on tient une bouée de sauvetage, pour être ramené à la raison, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que sa tête ait cessé de lui faire mal et que le paysage en arrière-plan de l'endroit lui paraisse de nouveau clair. Yu respira lourdement après ce fut fini, fermant doucement son œil pendant que son frère le tenait serré contre lui.

"... Ca va mieux?" demanda doucement Shunsuke en lui caressant les cheveux, retrouvant pour un bref moment une voix forte.

"Encore ... Je l'ai- l'ai _encore_ fait" gémit pitoyablement Yu, levant finalement ses bras vers le haut et étreignant à son tour son frère en saisissant l'arrière de la chemise de Shunsuke. «Je suis tellement instable ... Je ne peux pas même retenir ce pouvoir à cause de mes propres crises de colère, juste une et regarde le résultat! Ce ... c'est tout ce a quoi je suis _bon_ , Shunsuke ! "

"... Ce n'est pas vrai du tout, pas le moins du monde," lui murmura son frère en réponse, avec douceur mais fermeté. Il voulut protester, mais Shunsuke ne le laissa pas faire.

"Tu as élevé notre petite sœur par toi même pendant cinq ans. Tu t'es débrouillé seul avec l'école pendant toute période. Tu as aidé Nao et tes autres amis à l'école pour trouver et aider à sauver les ESPers et les protéger de leurs capacités. Tu as surmonté la mort d'Ayumi. Puis plus tard, tu as réussi à sauver sa vie en voyageant dans le temps, et tu lui as donné une vie où elle peut exister. Tu as contribué à sauver la vie de Nao. Tu as pris les terroristes. Et même dans la chronologie originale, tu nous as aidés à obtenir _la vie que_ _nous avons tous en_ _ce moment "._

"... Mais surtout, Yu ..." a continué Shunsuke avec une profonde émotion et une voix tremblante qui a bouleversé Yu davantage.

"… Et par-dessus tout, tu étais, est et sera toujours mon petit frère bien - aimé, celui qui m'a déchirait de l'intérieur avec Ayumi lorsque j'ai dû vous quitter. Ces précieuses années passées avec elle et toi avant que tout aille mal, ces souvenirs étaient l'une des seules choses qui m'ont gardé sain d'esprit tout ce temps ... la pensée de c-créer un monde où chacun de vous puisse vivre en totale sécurité ... et _heureux_ ... un monde où nous pourrions à nouveau être ensemble.

"... Donc ne dit…ne dit jamais que tu es inutile, Yu," supplia doucement Shunsuke, tandis que Yu pouvait sentir le tremblement des bras qui le tenait. "S'il te plaît ... jamais ..."

Son cœur fut réchauffé par les paroles de son frère, mais Yu se mordit la lèvre, encore incertain. "... Tu dis tout cela, mais ... J-Je n'a jamais apprécié Ayumi à sa juste valeur jusqu'à ce que je la perde et je regrette vraiment que je n'en ai pas pris conscience à temps; _elle_ a pris soin de _moi_ , et non pas l'inverse ... Tomori était la seule à me sortir de ma descente aux enfers; J'aurais fini par me tuer à force de négliger ma santé si elle n'avait pas été là ... Et même son pauvre frère; Je l' ai aidé à guérir dans l'ancienne ligne de temps, mais depuis que je suis de revenu dans le temps et ai sauvé Ayumi, cela a été défait ... quelle honte je suis ... même les bonnes choses que j'ai pu faire pour une personne, détruise celles pour quelqu'un d' autre. "

Yu déglutit difficilement, toujours à l'abri dans les bras de son frère; cette personne qui jusqu'à la semaine dernière n'était rien, juste un étranger pour lui, mais qui maintenant lui donnait l'impression de représenter son monde tout entier.

"... Shunsuke, je ... Je l'ai dit avant, mais le moi d'il y a quelques mois à peine, ce moi est une personne égoïste. Je détestais l'école; J'ai abusé de mon pouvoir pour tricher et passer mes examens sans travailler, pour avoir les filles que je voulais, pour me faire paraitre cool et héroïque aux yeux des autres ... Je l'ai utilisé pour tout, ne sachant même pas que, parfois, quand je possédais les gens, je les privais de leur propre capacité, peut – être à ceux qui les utilisaient pour faire de _bonnes choses_ , contrairement à moi ...

"Ayumi cuisine pour moi tous les jours. Je l'ai toujours dénigré et m'en suit plaint dans son dos, "murmura-t-il, alors que toutes ses pensées négatives dégringolaient hors de lui sans prévenir. Il se sentait à la fois apaisé et dégoûtant, de les dire. "... Puis elle m-morte, et je ... je l'ai fait revenir, mais même si c'est pour qu'elle puisse vivre, ai-je vraiment le droit de la voir revenir près de _moi_ ? ... La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai changé est parce que ... parce que je l'ai perdue de façon inattendue ... quel genre de frère a besoin que _cela_ se produise pour lui ouvrir les yeux ...? "

Yu garda son œil fermé hermétiquement, se détestant pour poser son fardeau sur son pauvre frère plutôt que d'en arriver au point qui l'avait fait venir comme il avait besoin. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter et se vautrer dans son auto-apitoiement tant cela était apaisant de se libérer de tous ses regrets et de toute sa colère envers lui-même auprès de son frère aîné. Il avait passé plus de temps avec sa sœur et Nao, mais Shunsuke était la première personne à qui Yu s'était ouvert aussi sincèrement, plus encore qu'a Sala, en dépit du fait qu'il ne s'était souvenu que récemment de son existence dans l'ancienne version de leur vie.

«Tout ce que j'ai fait de « bon » ... a été possible car quelqu'un d'autre m'a aider ... Yusa et Takajo ... Tomori ... la chanteuse qui m'a aidé à sauver le frère de Tomori, ce qui est maintenant nulle et non avenue toute façon ... toi ... mê-même Kumagami, bordel ... "

Sa voix se tut, et après quelques instants, il sentit Shunsuke le relâcher. Reniflant, il leva les yeux à nouveau, et vit son frère lui donner un faible sourire, les yeux de Shunsuke regardaient directement dans les siens… en quelque sorte.

"... Yu ... recevoir de l'aide n'est pas une mauvaise chose», lui dit son frère gentiment. «Nous avons tous besoin de conseils parfois, et nous pouvons tous changer pour devenir de meilleures personnes. ... Je suis tellement heureux de voir que tu as des gens qui se soucient de toi, même lorsque je ne suis pas à tes côtés. "Shunsuke hésita un instant, fronçant les sourcils avec un air de tristesse. "... Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous quitter. J'ai pensé à vous deux tous les jours ... et je voulais attendre jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me présenté à nouveau devant vous deux. La première fois que Kumagami m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé, il a fallu toute ma volonté ... pour ne pas courir pour venir te chercher toi et Ayumi et vous garder ici avec moi. "

Le cœur de Yu ratât un battement, il tendit sa main et prit lentement celle de son frère. Elle était froide, lui rappelant douloureusement depuis combien de temps Shunsuke était assis ici, dans l'air frais de l'automne, en silence alors qu'il débute sa période de deuil et de désespoir tandis que Yu était de nombreux étages plus bas. Ses doigts et sa paume avaient des callosités causé par sa constante utilisation de sa canne, et le cœur de Yu se crispa en pensant à tous les efforts que Shunsuke avait fait, à tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour le bien de chaque enfant possédant une capacité au Japon, au fait qu'il avait volontiers donné sa vue pour leurs vies, même si cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir les visages de ses frères et sœurs ou ceux de ses amis.

 _Son dernier souvenir du visage de Kumagami date d'il y a des années ... et maintenant, même sa voix a disparu._

Il serrât étroitement la main de Shunsuke, espérant faire passer ses sentiments avec un geste aussi simple que celui-là.

"... Pourquoi n'êtes-tu pas en colère contre moi ?," réussi à demander Yu alors que sa voix était aussi faible que celle d'un enfant. «J'ai sauvé Ayumi, m-mais ... J'ai laissé ... J'ai laissé K-Kumagami mourir ... et maintenant je n-ne peux pas réparer erreur… pas cette fois ..."

Yu hoqueta, en essuyant les larmes fraîches qui coulaient sur ses joues avec une main tout en tenant toujours son frère comme une bouée de sauvetage avec l'autre.

«Tu _comptais_ sur moi, t-tous le monde comptais sur moi ... et je merdé! J'ai dis que je pouvais le faire, et je ne l'ai pas fait ... J'ai échoué de la pire façon possible! _"_

Shunsuke ferma les yeux, et Yu regarda son frère lutter pour garder son sang-froid, ses épaules se secouaient et sa main tremblait dans la sienne. Il avait l'air si petit et tellement, tellement fatigué, et Yu ne voulait rien de plus que de tendre la main et de le serrer contre lui, présenter des excuses, même si il ne savait que qu'importe la quantité d'excuses qu'il donnerait, ce ne serait jamais assez.

"... Ce n'était pas ta faute, Yu ... Je promets que ça ne l'était pas, et ne l'est toujours pas," chuchota finalement Shunsuke alors que son visage était tourné vers le bas et qu'il semblait qu'il parvenait à peine à retenir ses larmes. "... Au contraire, je ... _Je_ suis celui qui est à blâmer ... Je t'ai laissé y aller seul comme ils le voulaient; J'ai mis cet énorme fardeau sur tes épaules ... la charge de vous sauver tous les deux en un seul morceau ... Comment ai-je pu même penser qu'une telle chose était une bonne idée, alors que tu avais tellement peur ...? "

Il leva les yeux à nouveau, son expression était terriblement affligé, il leva son bras libre, et sa main hésitante dans les airs alors qu'il tentait de viser le côté droit du visage de Yu. Yu sut immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait, et son instinct lui a dit de s'éloigner, de ne pas laisser son frère confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà et de lui donner une raison de culpabiliser davantage alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais il resta là et ferma son œil encore valide, pendant que la main de Shunsuke atteint finalement son œil droit, ne voulant pas voir le visage certainement peiné de son frère (mais entendant tout de même son petit cri de désespoir au contact de son œil).

"Ton… ton œil ... ils ... ils l'ont détruit ... Je suis désolé, Yu ..."

"... Je ne devrais pas m'être laissé faire," murmura Yu. «J'étais juste ... J'avais … j'avais peur ... je me suis figé comme un idiot ... et à cause de cela, je ... je ne peux pas revenir en arrière ... je ne peux pas le refaire ... Je _ne peux pas_ , mais je _dois_ le fai-!"

Shunsuke avait bougé sa main de l'œil de Yu à sa bouche, le faisant taire avec un doigt. Il secoua la tête faiblement, et après que suffisamment de temps soit passé pour lui confirmer que Yu n'essaierait pas de continuer, il laissa à nouveau tomber sa main. Il soupira lourdement, sa lèvre tremblante de tristesse.

"... Kumagami ... C'est tout simplement le genre de chose qu'il fessait, Yu."

De petites larmes ont commencé à couler sur son visage, et Yu ne dit rien, frottant son pouce sur le dessus de la main de son frère faisant ce qu'il espérait être un geste réconfortant. Il avait passé la majeure partie de cette conversation à s'excuser autant qu'il l'avait pu, donc, cette fois, il a décidé de garder le silence et de laisser son frère parler de ses émotions.

"... Il a toujours été comme ça, toujours si gentil," dit doucement Shunsuke, son visage montrant les traces d'un faible sourire à travers ses larmes. Il déplaça sa main au-dessus de celle que Yu tenait déjà, comme s'il cherchait du soutien pour continuer à parler.

«J'ignore à quelle point tu te souviens, ou même si tu l'as jamais su, mais ... Kumagami a été le premier ami que je me suis fait là-bas. Il a été étroitement surveillé en raison de sa capacité très utile de trouver de nouvelles personnes à capturer et à amener dans leur « centre de recherche sur la maladie » "Shunsuke grimaça à cela" et ils me surveillaient aussi, car bien que ma capacité n'avait pas encore complètement fait surface, ils avaient la preuve sur la base des essais qu'ils avaient réalisés que ma capacité était potentiellement la plus dangereuse pour détruire chacun d'entre eux.

"... Nous ne pouvions pas nous voir très souvent, mais petit à petit, nous avons intégré d'autres personnes dans notre petit groupe ... Maedomari ... Medoki ... Shichino. Nous avons discuté de différentes façons de tenter de nous échapper de là ... avec votre capacité qui paraissait être notre meilleure chance." Shunsuke regarda approximativement dans la direction de Yu, une expression à la fois désolé et reconnaissante sur le visage. Yu regarda leurs mains entrelacées et son visage abattu, réalisant le peu qu'il savait vraiment de la vie de son frère dans le laboratoire. La fratrie Otosaka avait été séparée dans différentes sections, lui et Ayumi pouvaient se voir pendant les repas et les rares fois où ils ont été autorisés à errer librement, mais Shunsuke était toujours plus surveillé et ses actions plus restreintes qu'eux. Une fois que sa capacité avait été découverte, ils ne le virent plus du tout, et c'est seulement à ce moment que Kumagami et les trois autres l'avaient approché et c'étaient formellement présentés comme des amis de son frère, et lui ont fait part de leur volonté de sauver Shunsuke et le reste d'entre eux.

"Une fois que j'ai remonté le temps ... ... Je l'ai retrouvé. ... Il était plus jeune, bien sûr, et n'avait pas encore la voix douce que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre venant de lui ... mais je pouvais encore dire que c'était Kumagami. "Shunsuke sourit d'un sourire doux-amer à travers ses larmes, et Yu lui serra la main plus étroitement pour le rassurer.

«Il était toujours là pour moi ... ils étaient tous, mais lui plus encore ... toutes ces années que nous avons passé pour en arriver là; tous ces remue-méninges, ces idées, ses captures …, puis la collecte de fonds, la construction des écoles ... toutes ces années, Kumagami était là, à mes côtés ".

Shunsuke releva la tête, son regard dirigé vers l'horizon, la lumière du soleil a fait briller ses larmes.

"... Je l'ai rencontré de nouveau tant de fois, et pourtant à chaque fois, nous nous sommes re-connu ( _non traduisible en français, j'ai fait au mieux)_ si facilement qu'il était difficile d'imaginer que je recommençais de zéro."

Alors Yu assimilait l'histoire de Shunsuke, il a soudainement été frappé par la réalisation écrasante d'à quel point son frère est _vieux_ , si l'on se base simplement sur le nombre sauts dans le temps qu'il avait fait ... cela aurait pourtant dû lui paraitre évident quand Shunsuke lui avait expliqué les détails il y a une semaine (était-ce vraiment si récent? Cela lui semblait faire des siècles à présent ...), mais il n'avait pas vraiment mis toutes ces informations ensemble jusqu'à présent. Cette réalisation le fit pleurer, mais au lieu de le mentionner, il orienta la conversation dans une direction différente.

«Je suis content ... que tu l'ais ait eut lui et les autres ... Je ne pourrai pas sup-supporter l'idée de tu ais du faire tout ce que tu as fait pour nous ... seulement par toi-même ..."

«Je me serai vraiment perdu sans eux», chuchota Shunsuke en réponse. "Nous étions tous unis par nos capacités, le partage de notre expérience dans cet horrible endroit ... nous avons tous voulu une fin heureuse qui semblait si lointaine et hors de portée pendant tellement longtemps ... j'ai travaillé si dur pour y arriver, et j'ai dirigé la mission ... mais ils ... ils m'ont sauvé, tout autant que toi et Ayumi l'avaient fait. ... Alors que ma vue se dégradait de plus en plus à chaque saut, ils étaient là pour me soutenir et me consoler, et pour _me_ diriger ... et ... et Ku-Kumagami ... il a été le plus présent de tous ... "

Les divagations de Shunsuke s'étaient éteintes dans ses sanglots, ses souvenirs de nouveau dépassé par la situation actuelle et tragique, et cette fois Yu n'a pas hésité à guider son frère dans ses propres bras, l'étreignant et le tenant contre lui. Il était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait jamais réconforté quelqu'un comme cela avant, et il ne l'avait certainement jamais fait pour Ayumi ... peut-être cette fois compenserait pour toutes les fois où il ne l'avait pas fait, ne serai ce qu'un peu.

"... Je suis désolé, Shunsuke. …Je suis vraiment désolé."

Les mots lui semblaient creux dans sa bouche, mais Yu s'abstins d'en dire plus; maintenant, il voulait simplement présenter ses condoléances pour le deuil de celui avec qui son frère avait formé un lien si étroit, plus proche que ce que Yu ne pourrait jamais ne serai ce que commencer à imaginer.

"... Merci ... m-merci d'être ici, Yu," déclara finalement Shunsuke d'une voix étranglée et brisée alors qu'il étreignit Yu ardemment et désespérément. "Je veux dire que ... Je suis tellement ... tellement reconnaissant que toi et Ayumi êtes en vie ... tellement … tellement heureux ... Dieu merci ..."

Le cœur de Yu se tordit, et il déglutit difficilement avant de chuchoter sa réponse avec une appréhension enfantine.

"... Tu n'es pas ... Tu n'es pas fâcher contre moi à cause de ce qui est arrivé?"

Il entendit Shunsuke haleter audiblement, et son emprise sur lui stabilisa, quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il ne décide de parler.

"... Jamais, pas même dans un million d'années, Yu, pour toutes les raisons que j'ai dit avant." Sa voix était triste mais gentille, faible mais ferme. "Je sais ... Je sais que j'ai était incapable de gérer correctement cela ... mais je ne vous blâme pas. ... Parfois, des choses terribles arrive dans la vie ... et nous ne disposons pas toujours d'une manière de les annuler, comme toi et moi avons pu le faire jusqu'à présent ... et, comme je l'ai dit, je suis certain que Kumagami s'est sentit heureux de sauver la vie de cette chère Nao ... même au prix de sa propre vie. C'est juste ... le genre de personne qu'il était ".

"Nao ... il a sauvé Tomori," chuchota Yu, doux-amer.

"C'est vrai. Tu as été épargné, et elle a été épargnée ... et je suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour cela. "

"... Donc, Toi et Tomori êtes des amis proches?" a demandé Yu, laissant doucement Shunsuke quitter son étreinte une fois certain que celui-ci était prêt. Il était étrange de penser que celui que sa camarade de classe brièvement mentionné une fois pour l'avoir aidé et qu'elle admirait n'était nul autre que son propre frère dont il ne se souvenait pas jusqu'à très récemment. Dans le même temps, il pouvait vaguement voir une ressemblance dans leurs personnalités; Tomori était beaucoup plus optimiste et fougueuse que Shunsuke, mais il avait pu voir son esprit sarcastique et spirituel dans son frère quand il l'avait rencontré il y a une semaine. Cette pensée amusa Yu. "Elle a mentionné un ami en qui elle a confiance une fois, quand elle m'a emmené pour ... rendre visite à son frère."

"Oui; Nao a été nommé à la tête du conseil étudiant qui dirige la recherche d'ESPers pour les amener dans ton école. Je savais qu'elle avait un frère que nous avons malheureusement été incapables de sauver de ... subir des expérimentations, en raison de leurs tristes circonstances familiales.» Il ferma les yeux dans la douleur, sa culpabilité sur cette situation apparaissant clairement sur son visage. "J'ai aidé Nao à placer son frère dans un bon hôpital avec une vue magnifique sur l'océan où elle peut venir le voir chaque fois qu'elle le veut ... mais j'aurai souhaité pouvoir en faire plus."

Yu baissa le regard vers le banc, sentant sa propre culpabilité remonter à la surface, et il soupira lourdement. «Je dois l'aider ... c'est une chose que je peux faire au moins. Dans l'ancienne chronologie, celui où Ayum- ... c-celui d'avant, je suis entré en collision dans la rue avec la chanteuse du groupe que Tomori et son frère adore, et je l'ai amené à l'hôpital ... sa voix lui a rendu un peu de sa raison."

"C'est une chose noble et merveilleuse que tu as fait, Yu," répondit doucement Shunsuke. "Je suis sûr que Nao t'était très reconnaissante." Yu allait commencer à protester, mais son frère leva la main comme s'il s'y attendait. "Cela n'a pas d'importance que cela est eu lieu dans la dernière ligne de temps ... c'est toujours quelque chose dont tu devrais être heureux. Et nous pouvons le faire de nouveau, en temps voulu ".

Yu se mordit les lèvres, déclarant tranquillement une chose qu'il avait oubliée de dire pour un certain temps maintenant.

«À ce sujet ... Shunsuke ... Si ... Si à un moment donné, je tombe sur un ESPer avec un pouvoir de guérison, qui pourrait guérir mon œil ... Je veux revenir en arrière et le s-sauver. Nous sauver tous les trois ... et alors j'aimerai apprendre à le connaître. Et je veux mieux te connaître, me rapprocher de toi, tout comme je le suis en ce moment. ... Il est possible que cela n'arrive jamais, mais ... Est-ce que tu veux bien au moins me permettre de te faire cette promesse? "

Shunsuke resta silencieux pendant un long moment, avant que sa réponse tout juste audible ait finalement atteint les oreilles de Yu.

"Oui oui bien sûr."

Il fit une pause, avant d'incliner la tête lentement et tout en se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse déposer délicat baiser sur le front de Yu.

"Je te remercie, Yu," dit Shunsuke, avec amour et douceur. "... Merci pour toutes les années où vous m'avaient tous les deux soutenu, même si vous ne le saviez pas. Merci d'avoir sauvé Ayumi ... et je merci d'être ici pour moi aujourd'hui, et pour toujours ... Ce jour où j'ai bondis pour la dernière fois dans le temps, je me suis assuré que ton sourire et celui de notre sœur ai était les dernières choses que j'ai vu, et je ne les ai jamais oublié ... Ils sont ce qui m'a donné la force de continuer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. "

Il se pencha en arrière dans sa position normale, en essuyant la dernière de ses larmes.

"Je t'aime."

"... Je t'aime aussi," répondit tranquillement Yu, en prenant les mains fragiles et pourtant fortes de son frère dans les siennes à nouveau, les serrant fort. "Je souhaite que nous aurions pu rester avec toi ... mais j'espère que nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu à partir de maintenant» -l'ironie de la déclaration ne lui a pas échappé- "et ... essayer de redevenir une famille à nouveau, tous ensemble."

Yu sourit légèrement, même en sachant que son frère ne pouvait pas le voir.

«Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire à partir de maintenant, mais Ayumi et moi allons essayer de t'aider de toutes les façons auxquelles nous pourrons penser ... toi et tout le monde."

Shunsuke rit un peu, ses yeux brillants de larmes, malgré leur couleur grise, et cela a soulagé Yu de le voir. «Je suis béni ... Je l'ai toujours su, mais je l'avais oublié, après que Kumagami ... mais maintenant je m'en rappelle de nouveau."

«Je suis désolé, de ne pas avoir pu venir te voir plus tôt", a déclaré Yu sur un ton d'excuse avant d'étreindre son frère rapidement une fois de plus. "Mais je suis heureux que nous ayons enfin pu parler."

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, en laissant une main sur l'épaule de Shunsuke alors qu'il parlait. "... Veux-tu rentrer à l'intérieur? Les autres veulent vraiment ... vraiment te voir. "

Shunsuke fronça les sourcils, clairement gêné, mais finalement hocha la tête.

"…Oui absolument. Il y a encore tellement de choses à faire, après tout. ... Et tu dois me présenter tes autres amis. "

Yu sourit ironiquement, en secouant la tête. "Yusa et Takajo? Ils sont un duo de fous; Takajo s'écrase dans tous les murs avec sa capacité comme si s'était la chose la plus normale du monde, quant à Yusa elle ... "

Il se tut quand il réalisa soudainement quelque chose, ses yeux s'élargie en état de choc alors qu'il sentit une ampoule imaginaire s'allumée au-dessus de sa tête.

 _Il y_ a _quelque chose que_ _je peux faire pour Shunsuke ... mais cela pourrait être soit exactement ce dont_ _il a_ _besoin ou alors une chose incroyablement cruel ..._

"Yu?"

Il releva brusquement la tête à l'appel de son frère, et veilla à ce que sa voix sonna de façon neutre. "Désolé, ce n'est rien; nous aurons beaucoup de temps pour parler plus tard. "

 _Je vais avoir besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet ... et voir si Misa me laissera faire, bien sûr._

"Oui, en effet," convenu Shunsuke avec tendresse. Il commença se lever, puis sembla se rappeler quelque chose, il tourna la tête vaguement vers la droite et tâtonnât avec sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. "Oh ... le déjeuner de Ayumi ... Je ne l'ai même pas touché.» La note de culpabilité dans sa voix était évidente, et cela attrista Yu, qui secoua la tête, même si c'était totalement inutile.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il d'une voix rassurante, essayant de ne pas se demander combien de fois Shunsuke avait mangé au cours des derniers jours. «Je ne sais plus si tu as déjà mangé quoique ce soit qu'Ayumi ai préparé avant, mais tout est toujours très sucrée puisqu'elle insiste pour ajouter de la sauce à pizza dans tous les plats, haha ..."

"Quelle bizarrerie intéressante", a commenté Shunsuke, d'un ton amusé. "Mais ... c'est la pensée qui compte."

"Oui, et je pense qu'elle a progressé en cuisine dernièrement" poursuivit doucement Yu, alors que l'envie de voir sa petite sœur jaillit à nouveau soudainement dans son cœur. Elle était de retour à la vie, mais une petite partie de lui avait encore besoin de se rappelé à chaque instant qu'elle était réellement là à nouveau. «Elle t'a fait une omelette aux riz cette fois, c'est ce qu'elle aime me faire la plupart du temps car c'était mon plat préféré quand j'étais petit ... et elle pense toujours que je l'aime plus que tout du coup elle n'arrête pas d'en faire, …en ajoutant de la sauce à pizza.

"... Celle-ci dit:« Je t'aime grand frère ".

Yu entendit Shunsuke alors qu'il laissait échapper un son entre un rire et un sanglot, puis il posa sa main sur son épaule, tout en regardant son frère tenir la petite boîte hermétiquement.

«Allons à l'intérieur, tu pourras dire à Ayumi ce que tu en penses."

"... Oui, je vais le faire, Yu."

Shunsuke se leva, referment la boîte pour l'instant, pendant ce temps Yu avait saisi sa canne qui était posée contre le banc et la passa entre les doigts de son frère pour l'aider à se guider. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Shunsuke pencha la tête pour l'appuyer contre celle de Yu, laissant échapper un soupir qui sonna fatigué mais également heureux.

"Je te remercie. Je t'aime."

Il y eut une pause, puis Shunsuke ajouta, d'une voix douce et affectueuse.

«Je suis peut-être un peu en retard pour dire cela, ou peut-être un peu en avance ... mais joyeux seizième anniversaire, Yu."

* * *

Je ne suis pas forcément doué pour les traductions mais j'ai fait au mieux


End file.
